


In the wilderness

by DemonRomantic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, M/M, nursing back to health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: Levi and Eren are stuck in an abandoned outpost and have to await a rescue party, while Eren is healing from an injury, inevitably leading to Eren confessing his attraction to Levi.





	In the wilderness

In the wilderness  
By DemonRomantic

“Un-ah…” Eren whimpered through his clenched teeth. “Captain, that really hurts… gah!”  
Levi griped the cadet’s hip more firmly while his other hand was preoccupied. “Hold still, you big baby. I told you, you have to relax or it won’t go in like it’s supposed to.”  
Eren took a few preparing breaths and finally let go of his tension enough for Levi to move without it hurting him as much. “That’s it, almost… got it!”  
Levi griped onto the bullet that had pierced Eren’s lower back with a pair of tweezers and gently pulled the little hunk of metal out of the entry point. He held it up to show Eren, who let out a relieved sigh. After setting down the little bugger beside his first-aid kit, Levi poured some alcohol into a scrap of cloth and delicately plodded the wound, causing Eren to hiss in pain.  
“You’re lucky. A few more inches over and you’d be paralyzed or dead. Sorry, I don’t have anything besides liquor to numb the pain, but now at least it won’t get an infection.”  
There was the faint sensation of cotton being surgically taped over the bullet-hole and then Levi produced a role of gauze that he used to wrap around Eren’s abdomen. Once the injury was tightly bound and Levi had cleared away his first-aid supplies, he pulled out a mostly full bottle of brandy and extended it out to his companion.  
“You might wind up with a head-ache in the morning from this, plus the blood loss, but plenty of water ought to take care of that.”  
Eren uncorked the bottle and sipped at the contents, grimacing at the bitter taste, but swallowing it anyway.  
The corporal’s lip twitched upward into a smile. “You really are a dumbass. Anyone with half a brain would know when to shut-up when there’s a gun pointed at them. Next time you won’t have me around to help you when you decide to mouth off to someone.”  
“I can handle a little pain if it means those bastards know what happens for betraying their people. Gaa-ha, hey!”  
Levi poked him hard in the wound he had just bound, and took back the bottle of brandy. “Yeah, well next time, try using that special talent of yours and just eat the dip-shits instead of bawling at them like a brat.”  
He threw back a shot and wiped his lips, Eren couldn’t help but notice scars on the insides of his commanding officer’s fingers. Levi saw him staring and glanced at the faint lines, flexing his digits.  
“I’ve had my fair share of dumb fights, so I guess I should also congratulate you on not getting killed.” He lifted the bottle up and in Eren’s general direction. “To Yeager, for not getting himself killed for being a moron.”  
The younger man pulled his shirt back on and tried to avoid laying on his injured side as he nestled down for the night. “Hey, Captain, thank you for saving me… again. You know, as a kid, I really looked up to you. You always seemed to have a strength that was both admirable and terrifying, but me, I’m just angry a lot of the time. I really am just a stupid kid.”  
Levi smirked. “Don’t get used to it. Like I said, I won’t always be there to save your sorry ass.”  
Eren smiled, then took a look at the walls of the abandoned outpost. Outside were dozens of titans just waiting to tear them apart. If it weren’t for the fact that no one knew they were here, they would be buried under stone and devoured if they weren’t lucky enough to be crushed to death first.  
“How are we supposed to get out of here with just the two of us?”  
“The short answer to that is, we don’t. This is our island for right now, and we aren’t leaving it until a rescue party comes along. Sure, we could probably risk our lives out there, but without equipment and a solid plan, we’re just titan fodder.” Levi smoothly got up and crossed over to Eren, sitting so that he was directly in his face. “Listen well, brat, you aren’t going anywhere, you hear me?”  
Eren blinked. “Yes, sir.”  
Sitting back, he set the bottle down on the floor and placed his wrists over his knees in a casual manner, his legs spread slightly. “Good. Now get some rest, we’ll see what we can find in this dump tomorrow, and maybe spruce it up a bit in case no one shows for a while.”  
Eren internally groaned at the thought of having to clean up the entire building, but if they could find supplies that would be helpful. Levi laid himself out on the bed roll he had prepared and turned away from Eren.  
“Night, Yeager.”  
“Good night, Captain.”  
It didn’t take long for the combination of pain and exhaustion to knock Eren out. He drifted in sleep until he felt a hand pressed against his chest, lightly tracing the curvature of his muscles. He knew it was only a dream, but it felt oddly real. The hand drifted down to his thigh and squeezed dangerously close to his crotch. Wet dreams weren’t something Eren got very often, so he tried to enjoy it, but when a manifestation of Levi attached to that hand appeared, he bolted upright, tweaking his injury.  
Wincing from the pain, Eren looked around trying to get his bearings in the dimly lit room. There was a sliver of moonlight coming down from a far up brick that had dislodged long ago, creating a small window. It wasn’t big enough to provide a real source of light, so a lantern had been left burning low in between Eren and the now sleeping Levi. Eren glanced over at his sleeping commander and sighed. It wasn’t the first dream he’d had of Levi, but it was certainly the first time he’d had one while they were alone together. No more dreams followed that one, but when he awoke the next morning a throbbing pain echoed throughout his skull. Levi was already up and finishing lacing up his boots.  
“Good, I was just about to wake you. How’s your head?”  
“I’m fine. It’s the bullet wound that’s giving me hell.”  
“Here, let me take a look at it.”  
Levi didn’t wait for permission before lifting up the hem of Eren’s shirt and checking the bandage. Eren blushed, without knowing why and Levi caught him before he could get a hold of himself.  
“Something wrong, Yeager?”  
“Uh, no, nothing.” He turned his head away sheepishly, the image of his dream burned into his mind.  
Levi narrowed his eyes. “Hmm. Well, we’ll have to remember to check on this regularly. I’m no doctor, so it could get worse if you’re not careful.” He dropped his shirt, having finished with the new bandage. “I don’t expect you to do any heavy lifting, but we should try to tidy this place up as best we can.”  
“Yes, sir.” Eren got to his feet after slipping on his own boots and followed Levi around the room as the shorter man cleaned and told him what to go through.  
After a couple of hours, they had managed to find a good supply of food and liquor along with some medical supplies, and they had also cleared away most of the debris. Sitting down to eat a lunch of MRE type food, with a bottle of wine each, they munched in silence for a while until Levi decided to clear the air.  
“So, you ever been stranded before?”  
“No, can’t say that I have.”  
“You’ll get used to it out here. Every now and then something happens where you get separated from your group. It’s better when there’s someone around to chat to though.” He bit into a hunk of what looked like dried meat, and grimaced. “Man, I hate this stuff.” He took a long swig from his bottle and wiped his lips on his sleeve. “It always tastes like dirt after it’s sat too long. Still, it beats having nothing to eat at all.”  
Eren took a bite of the questionable food and gagged. “Maybe it’s gone bad?”  
Levi took out an apple from their stockpile of food and produced a knife from his pants, slicing it in two and handing half of it to Eren.  
“It shouldn’t take them too long to find us,” Levi said, taking another drink. His face was beginning to look a little flushed. “I mean, the others saw us coming this direction, so they should send out a search party to survey the area. Hopefully, none of those damn titans get them before they find this place, and then,” He clapped his hands together once, his wine bottle dangling from his fingers. “Say, Eren, what were you getting all bothered about earlier?”  
“Huh?” Eren was caught off guard by the question and the fact that Levi had used his first name, so he didn’t think up a good lie before the words tumbled out of his mouth. “I- I was a little embarrassed.”  
“Embarrassed?”  
“Yeah, see last night I had this weird dream and I… well it’s not important.”  
Levi suddenly got right up in Eren’s face, the smell of alcohol wafting on his breath, and gave him a serious look. “So, you’ve got a thing for guys, is that it?”  
“What?! No, it was just a weird dream, that’s all.” His face had turned bright red. He didn’t want to admit that he had a crush on his senior officer.  
Levi smirked, sitting back. “Just messing with you. Jeez, you should learn to lighten up.”  
“What about you?”  
“Huh?”  
“Are you… Do you like guys?” Eren asked quietly, even though they were completely alone.  
The captain looked at his cadet with a long, measuring stare before answering. “You got a problem with that?”  
“No! I just didn’t think that you’d be interested in men. That’s surprising.”  
“Maybe your dream was caused by intuition. Or maybe you secretly have a thing for me, and are just too afraid to admit it.”  
Eren’s face was the color of blood. How had he guessed it so quick?  
“As I’ve said, I do admire you, but…”  
Levi placed his hand beneath Eren’s chin, causing him to stiffen. “Well, we’ve got nothing else to do while we’re here. Might as well get to know one another better, right?”  
“C-captain Levi…!”  
Before Eren could protest, Levi had placed a long, slow kiss on the cadet’s mouth. Eren’s eyes went wide with shock, before he inevitably melted into the kiss. When Levi pulled away his face was stoic aside from the blush across his nose and cheeks. Eren wondered if he was angry.  
“Captain?”  
“Yeager, have you ever kissed anyone before?”  
“Huh? N-no, I haven’t.”  
“Don’t close your lips. You have to let your mouth feel where to go.”  
Levi placed another kiss on Eren’s open mouth, and this time the younger man felt a tongue against his own. He tried matching Levi’s movements, but his jaw felt rigid and he was shaking from nervousness. It seemed idiotic to Eren, after having gone up against titans, that he couldn’t face his commanding officer with as much force.  
“Better, but you’re still too tense. Don’t tell me I was wrong?”  
“No, I really do like you… Levi. I’m just not sure what I’m supposed to do.”  
The captain loosened his collar and grinned drunkenly. “Like I said, you’ve got to feel where to go.”  
It didn’t take long for Levi to get Eren on his back. His lips stayed firmly planted against the younger boy’s, and pretty soon Eren was light headed and making half-assed attempts to pull away. Taking mercy on him, Levi let him have some air, which Eren breathed in with heavy pants. His face was crimson, and his hair was disheveled from where Levi had been holding his head.  
“Captain, we really shouldn’t be doing this kind of thing.”  
“Why the hell not?”  
“We’re both men, and what if someone comes. You’re my commanding officer. Won’t this effect your reputation?”  
“Look around you, Yeager, we’re the only two here. As for my reputation, if anyone did find out about this, I’d make sure they kept their mouths shut. You’ve got nothing to worry about, so what’s your problem?”  
“What if I somehow changed during-”  
Levi put a hand over Eren’s mouth. “Excuses, excuses. If you don’t want to, all you have to do is say so.”  
Eren looked up into the stone-cold eyes of his superior and let his own eyes just study his face for a moment. He slowly placed his hand over Levi’s and removed it from his mouth.  
“I want this.” He said.  
Levi’s lip twitched into a smirk. “Good.”  
After removing his belt, Levi undid his pants and Eren wasted no time leaning over him to suck him off. Abandoning all thoughts of right or wrong, Eren let go of his inhibitions and allowed his primal side to take over. Levi grunted and gripped the back of Eren’s hair as he sucked. Before the younger man could get him feeling too good, the Corporal pulled on his hair to make him look up at him. Levi pressed his mouth to Eren’s before running his hands carefully over his body, as to avoid the wound in his side. Finding the bottom of Eren’s shirt, Levi shucked the garment off and tossed it on the floor.  
The both of them felt their ways around the other’s bodies like a blind man tracing brail. Clothing came off in the mixture of kisses and caresses, until both men were completely laid bare to one another. Neither of them took in with the eyes so much as with their other senses; the scent of sweat and the taste of wine lingering on panting lips as they came together and moved as one. Hands traveled and limbs wrapped around limbs, entangling the two together. Levi was moving his hands down to Eren’s hips when he felt the blood. Startled, he pulled back and looked at the drenched bandage wrapped around his comrade.  
“Shit! Here, if you lose much more blood it could mean bad news.” Levi scrambled for the medical supplies and used a small hunting knife to cut the soiled bindings. The hole in Eren’s side was gushing. “How could you not feel it?”  
“Guess I was preoccupied…” Eren winced.  
“Don’t be an idiot.” Levi wadded up a bundle of scrapped fabric and pressed it against the wound. “I thought that you were supposed to heal faster. Guess that’s only if you change into a titan, huh?”  
“I’m not sure how it works exactly. I got my arm back after being devoured by a titan and then turning into one. There’s still a lot I don’t know about it… Ungh…” Eren shook, his words coming out slower.  
“Hey. Eren! Don’t fall asleep on me!” Levi kept one hand over the wound and placed the other against the side of Eren’s face to make him look at him.  
Eren moved his hands over Levi’s, trying to smile reassuringly. “I’m not falling asleep, I’m just super cold all of a sudden.”  
“It’s the lack of blood, here press down on that as hard as you can for a second.” Levi removed his hands, and looked through their supplies for a blanket, after finding one, he draped it around Eren who was now shivering more noticeably. “If we don’t get you warm, you’ll go into shock.”  
Huddling beneath the blanket with Eren, Levi wrapped his arms around the younger man and attempted to heat him up as best as he could before checking the wound again. The blood had ebbed to a light ooze and Levi sighed in relief. Binding it once again, he made Eren lie down slowly and continued to lay with him beneath the blanket.  
“No more moving for you for the rest of the day. Captain’s orders.”  
“You don’t have to tell me twice, I’m just disappointed that we didn’t get to go farther before my injury acted up.”  
“It’s my fault for starting it. I just wanted to see what you’d do. I’m impressed you know how to suck dick, but can’t kiss worth a damn.”  
“They’re nothing alike!”  
“Says you. Anyway, it would be better for us to put our clothes back on now.” He rose and gathered up their apparel, helping Eren into his so that he wouldn’t cause another gush of blood.  
They continued to lay together for the rest of the day until they heard approaching hoofbeats outside. Levi swiftly stood and unbolted the door to let in the rescue party, and both he and Eren were brought back safely. Later on, in private, they discussed the events of the previous days.  
“So, was that a onetime thing, then, or uh…” Eren asked, scratching the back of his head.  
“Depends on when we get some time off, and if neither of us are recuperating. As your commanding officer, it’s my job to make sure you improve. So, the next time I expect you to be able to kiss better.”  
“Hey!”

THE END


End file.
